


Three coffees please

by ToyCupcakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: Kaede has been living a routine life for a while now and is very happy with that. She has a good job in a cafe, is in love with a boy and is working in her skills in the piano. Nothing can take that peace away from her.Well, that's what she thought. But she wasn't ready for the mess that Oma Kokichi would bring to her life.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Three coffees please

At 6:30 AM the alarm sound wakes up Kaede. She lazily got up from her bed with the alarm still making noise. Without looking at her phone she stopped it and walked toward the bathroom to wash her face. It was the same routine every day: wake up, wash her face, have a quick breakfast, brush her teeth, be ready for work and then go to open the store.

It was boring but she was happy with life; it was simple. She walked off the bathroom to her kitchen to make herself some tea. As she started to boil the water, she looked over the living room to look at her piano. It took a lot of space but to her it was worth it. She bought it after saving for almost two years. It wasn’t professional by any means, but it was a good piano to the point she almost felt bad for the person that she brought it from. It felt like a lost to the seller. Her thoughts were interrupted by the typical “clink” that sounds when the water is already boiled. Kaede took the tea from the cabinet and then a cup from the other. She poured the water and then put the tea bag in the cup along with searching and pouring spoon full of sugar into her tea. She surely was taking her time, she thought.

It was 6:49 AM when Kaede finished her cup of tea which took 15 minutes. She needed to be at the coffee shop at 8:00 AM. “I really need to hurry.” Kaede whispered. She walked toward her bathroom and did everything she needed. By the time she graved her phone and keys ready to go out it was 7:00 AM.

Waiting for the bus that would take her to the shop normally last 15 minutes maximum and the ride would take another 15 minutes if there was no big traffic which wasn’t common and it did happen like always. At 7:30 Kaede was walking toward the coffee shop located on a street corner.

7:32 AM she saw Hajime Hinata, the owner of the shop, waiting for her. The man seemed to notice her since he turned toward her direction and waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

“Hello Akamatsu.” Hajime said smiling at him. “Just in time, like always.”

“Hi Hinata!” She smiled back at him. She saw the taller boy play with the keys to open the shop. This was just part of the routine ever since she started working on the coffee shop three years ago almost at the same time it opened. She watched the brunette use the keys to open the doors of the shop, rising the metal curtain that cover the entrance whenever they close. They both walked inside and Kaede went directly to turn on the lights like she did every morning.

“How did you sleep?” Hajime asked as he started to put the chairs down from the tables. Another thing that was common, a bit of conversation before opening.

“Pretty good, ever since I dropped from collage I been sleeping like a baby.” Kaede smiled as she moves toward the counter to prepare the cash register. 

“Talking about that. How are things going with the piano? Any luck?” After Hajime was done he walked toward the girl with a small smile on his face. “I’m still surprised you dropped out of collage.” Oh, this topic, Kaede gave him a small smile. It wasn’t really a sensitive topic, or at least not entirely.

Kaede dropped out of collage last year to persuade her pianist career. The moment she got herself a piano it was the same moment she said goodbye to college and she didn’t regret it. That was also part of the reason she looked for a job as soon as she graduated from school. That’s how she ended up here, she jumped to the first job she could find close to her collage and she was happy she did. It was a standard café, it wasn’t big, but it has a cozy feeling that used to help her to study when she still needed it and Kaede knew it wasn’t an unpopular opinion, a lot of collage kids would come too, it was a common hang out space.

“Well, it has been going better than the last years for sure.” Kaede said, aside from working in the coffee shop, she also makes covers of different songs with her piano and upload them to her social medias, she wasn’t really famous but she was slowly gaining more and more followers.

“That’s good news.” By the time Hajime said that everything was done. Now they only must wait for the first client.

It only passed 15 minutes after opening when their first client came through the door. _Alright, time to start!_ Kaede thought putting a smile in her face. The first round of costumers is either easy or hard. Since this is the time most people go to work, school or whatever they need to do in the morning it became busy quickly, because of this people either understand the situation or were… assholes, there was never an in between.

By 8:30 all of Kaede’s coworkers arrived and there was a good amount of people inside, by that time **someone** always came, a well-known regular. The door opened and there he was, Saihara Shuichi.

“Hey Shuichi.” Kaede said with a smile. He was from Kaede’s old university, but they didn’t meet until Kaede started working on the cafe and right now she liked to believe they were good friends now days.

Shuichi gave her one of his ~~(cute)~~ smiles. “Hey Akamatsu…”

“How many times do I have to tell you; you can call me Kaede.” She took one of the cups they use for coffee. “I supposed you want the same as always?”

The bluenette nodded. “Yes please.”

Kaede wrote the Shuichi’s name and added a heart on it as she started to prepare the boy’s black coffee.

“Hey Shuichi.” Hajime appeared from his office.

“Oh, hey Hinata.” Shuichi gave a polite smile to the owner of the shop.

“How are you? I heard mid-terms are coming up.” Hajime commented.

“Oh! Yeah!” Shuichi suddenly woke up without the need of his coffee. “I’m kind of nervous about them.” The boy said.

Kaede finished Shuichi’s order and gave it to him. “Maybe you can come here and study like you do with any other of your tests?”

Shuichi grabbed the cup. “Um I don’t know if I could do that. I already agreed with some friends to study with them.”

Kaede nodded feeling a bit disappointed. “You can make some of your study sessions here.” Hajime suggested.

“Oh, I don’t want to bother you, they can be too loud sometimes.” Shuichi denied the offer with a small smile.

“Is no bother, and it will only be sometimes, not everyday so is okay. This place could use some life to it you know?” Hajime insisted.

The bluenette gave a defeated sigh. “Okay, I’ll talk to them about coming sometime to study.” Shuichi looked at his watch. “I better go. I’ll come later.” He gave Kaede a smile.

Kaede smiled in return. “Like always!” With that, Shuichi started walking toward the glass door and left.

Kaede let out a sigh before going back into preparing the other orders that accumulated when she was talking to Shuichi. Hajime looked at her with a sly smile. “You are welcome by the way.” Kaede only respond was to role her eyes. She knew why he did that, but that’s okay. She will wait for Shuichi to come back for his noon coffee like every day.

* * *

It was 4:50 when Shuichi came back for his noon coffee. He looked kind of tired, like he has been running toward the coffee shop. Normally Shuichi would come around 4:30 PM for his coffee, it was weird itself that he took 20 extra minutes to come since it has never happened in the 2 years she has been working in Hajime’s coffee shop.

She would have shrugged it off, of course, there is a first time for everything. But by the look the guy has, something obviously happened.

“Shuichi what’s wrong?” Kaede asked when his friend finally came to the counter to take his order.

Shuichi was still catching his breath. “Nothing just… run into something on my way here…” He spoke. “Nothing bad happened I promise.”

Kaede didn’t know if she believed him, but she didn’t press the subject, Shuichi was smart and if it was nothing to worry about then it was nothing.

“Here.” The girl gave the bluenette his coffee.

“Thanks… umm…” Other thing that would be normal is that after giving Shuichi his order they would make a small talk, but the boy looked more nervous than normal and wasn’t looking at her direction.

“Shuichi are you sure are you okay?” Kaede asked worried. Something was clearly wrong. “What happened when you were coming here?” Was it something bad?

“No! I mean yes! It’s okay, nothing bad happened I promise! It’s just…” He took a deep breath. “I been thinking for awhile now and… Kaede, would you go out with-” Before he could finish, the doors of the shop opened violently.

“How mean of you Shumai! Leaving me all alone and taking soooo long for a coffee!” She looked over to see a small boy with purple hair in the door giving Shuichi a big grin. Before Kaede could ask, the boy ran toward Shuichi and hugged him from behind.

“O-Ouma!” Shuichi blushed at the contact. “You promised you would wait for me outside!”

“Nishishi~ You know I’m a liar Saihara!” The boy, Ouma? Looked at Kaede with a smile. “Oh! And who is the pretty girl here? Your girlfriend? That’s why you wanted to come here so badly? How cute!” The boy was so loud, people were starting to stare at the three of them.

“Do- do you want something?” Kaede asked, putting a smile on her face.

“Mmm~” He looked at one of the windows like he was thinking. “Nope I’m okay! I just came to know why was Shumai taking so long!”

“Oh.” Was all Kaede could say about the situation in front of her.

Shuichi finally freed himself from Ouma’s embrace. “Sorry.” She didn’t know who Shuichi was apologizing to. “He is Kokichi Ouma a uh… friend of mine?”

“We just know each other!” Kokichi corrected with a smile and Shuichi sighed.

“Oh.” Again, that was all that came out of her mouth.

“Surprise that your boyfriend has friends.” Ouma put his hands behind his head, keeping his smile.

“Oh, we aren’t dating.” Now it was Kaede’s turn to correct.

“How boring.” Kokichi turned his head toward the window with a disappointed look. “Well Shumai, is time to go! Bye bye Akamatsu!” Kokichi grabbed Shuichi by the arm and started to push him toward the exit.

“Wait Kokichi! I’m sorry Kaede! I’ll tell you tomorrow!”

Kaede weaved at them, when it hit her, how did Kokichi, a boy she just meet, know her name?! It didn’t take her long to know the answer when she looked at her name tag, she took a deep breath, of course. Now that was weird, but again, there is always a first time for everything, tomorrow everything will come back to normal.


End file.
